Sunset Demon
by ShockWaveDragon
Summary: "Possessed by a demon, I have been constantly destroying cities on my home planet. I do not intentionally do this; my demon does it. And I have no control over what I do when she takes over. But...hopefully...this boy will help me with that." Rin's POV.


**After MUCH consideration, I finally came to a decision and decided that "VR2: Len" was a blah story, so this is my second story. HOPEFULLY NICER, AND BETTER WRITTEN, HUH?  
**

* * *

Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the crushed and ruined city.

_And I have crushed it..._

The monster inside my flicked away my thoughts. "_Don't push them away!_" I told her angrily in my head. She laughed, as if unfazed by my words. She was not scared of me.

But why should she be? She is the one who haunts me, so why should she be scared of me?

"_You have no right to tell me what I do, girl..._" the demon laughed. I shivered.

"_No. Go away,_" I told her firmly. The demon snorted, and I believe she just crossed her arms and went into a "ah ah ah" position. She had told me her name was Hatsune Miku, but I believed she was simply the demon who lurked in my mind.

_The demon which lurks in my mind..._

_The demon that will never come out._

"_Of course I won't go away, my Sunset Demon!_" the demon cackled. I trembled, yanking my hair away from my face as I looked at the remains of the city.

Not...much...

The demon had just called me "Sunset Demon", and I believe you're wondering why. I was infamous. Notorious. I was known for destroying all the cities, even though I didn't. The demon would take control of me, morph me into a demon myself temporarily, and destroy everything. When they saw who I was, they would say I was as pretty as the sunset, but I was so demonic. They started to call me "Sunset Demon". My demon had agreed with it, and started calling me "my Sunset Demon", because in a way, she owned me, and could kill me anytime.

Tears streaked down my face as I burrowed my face in my hands. "No, leave me alone, leave me alone!" I shrieked. I knew she wouldn't. My demon was stubborn, and would never listen to me. ...Not really.

"_No__._" What did I tell you? Miku was at the back of my mind. "_Destroy for me, my_ _Sunset Demon._"

"I won't," I murmured. There was not point in talking in my head, if no one was around to hear me. "I will not destroy for you. _Never_." I started to cry again as I remembered how many lives I destroyed.

"_Huh._" I heard Miku snort and crawl into a corner of my mind. I began sobbing again.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all those lives I've taken away._

I silently hoped they would all forgive me, and my demon. I couldn't blame my demon. I could never blame anyone. Maybe it was because the demon kept me company after my parents died.

My parents died by being murdered. I still remember that day, clear and well.

_I stepped into the house, looking for my parents, but I was met with silence. Sighing, I walked upstairs. My mom was probably just having a nap, and my dad was at work, probably. ...Eh? I thought my dad wasn't at work..?_

_Two seconds later, I screamed._

_I just witnessed someone stabbing my already-dead dad, and when he saw me, lifted his knife that he used to murder my parents. He had purple hair, and, well...was a man. I screamed, having no other thing to do. "HELP!" I yelled. "ANYONE! HELP!"_

_That was when my demon came._

_Swift at fast, she arrived like the wind. Her long, teal hair, sharp emerald eyes and slender figure caused me to stare at her in awe. She lifted a finger and tapped his knife, smiling deceptively, before grabbing the knife and snatching it away. The purple-haired man screamed, and ran away that moment. The demon looked at me._

_"My, my," the demon said. "Such a young age, and parents already murdered. Don't you hate that man?"_

_I nodded as I started to cry. "O-Of course I do!" I yelled angrily._

_The demon nodded, touching my wet cheek tenderly. (How sweet Miku could be...sometimes.) "Now, now, child. Tell you what. My name is Hatsune Miku, and I am the Mirror Demon." She looked at me over. "What's your name?"_

_"Well, I was adopted, so my parents never told me my surname." I was only five then, actually. I didn't even know my own surname. "But my name is Rin. I can tell you that..."_

_"Do you want to avenge your parents? Kill that man?" Miku purred._

_"Of course!" I yelled in anger, bursting into tears of fury. "That stupid man took my family away from me!"_

_"Well, then, girl. Let's make a deal. I'll help you kill that man, and in exchange, I get to stay in your mind." Miku smiled at me. I blinked at her. "Demons must stay in one's mind if not in their own dimension, girl. I need a home. You'll provide me with that."_

_"Yes," I said solemnly, after much consideration. "Kill that man for me, and you may live in my mind."_

_"Oh, no, dear girl. I must live in your mind to kill that man."_

_"Then do it," I said, wiping my tears from my face._

_Miku laughed, a very pretty bell-chime laugh, I decided. "Then that's that. It won't hurt at all, just wait a little..."_

_And now, I lived with the demon._

"Su...Sunset Demon..." I whimpered to myself.

"_That's right. You're the Sunset Demon._"

"I—I am the Sunset Demon..." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. "I—"

"What are you doing out here, my dear?"

I stared up at _him_. Our blue eyes clashed as I heard Miku shrieking, and had the desire to claw his eyeballs out. I wasn't going to let her. There was something different about _him_.

After all, it wasn't since my parents died someone called me "my dear".


End file.
